


Vir Sulevanan

by TeganCantDance



Series: Vir Sulevanan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elvhen, Elvhen Lore, F/M, POV Third Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeganCantDance/pseuds/TeganCantDance
Summary: "I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed ..."It is a First's duty to serve their chosen Evanuris. And Ellara's duty to serve the Dread Wolf, to watch over him during his ancient slumber. She thought that it was her fate to care for the unresponsive God of Rebellion whilst what little was left of the People withered in the shadows of history. Only for the Dread Wolf to suddenly awaken. To speak of plans of renewal, restoration. Of saving their People. To task her with aiding him in his next and final grand rebellion.Unfortunately, not all heroes are as heroic as history portrays them as being, as Ellara may soon yet learn. That to restore the Elvhenan Empire, a cruel price must be paid."... I did not wage war against immortal God-Kings without getting my hands bloody."





	Vir Sulevanan

 

* * *

 

 

Back hunched, head hanging low, the elvhen’s long auburn curls cascaded down, brushing the filthy floor of her cell. Too wild, a tangle of unwashed knots, to be likened to a veil. Ellara knew that she looked a beast. Some pitiful mutt, chained and despondent – she certainly  _smelt_  like one. Her own nostrils wrinkled at the sourness of sweat, sticky against her skin. Of dried blood. Of what bile she had thrown up when first her captives had held her down, the point of the needle, armed in strong grey fingers, sharp against her lips. Sharp, and sharper still when they pressed down.

Shoulders quivering, struck by an absurd compulsion to giggle. As if being maimed, mutated, was all some ghoulish prank. Quickly stifled as she winced, for the string threaded through her lips, forever binding them, was still raw, still fresh from the assault. She longed to reach up, to tear her lips free regardless of any agony, of only adding to the damage. Only she couldn’t.

Like her mouth, her captors had bound her wrists, but with heavy chains. Not of steel but of something _else_. Whatever strange material they used in their collars, their strange rods, that blocked all magic. Securing, pinning her arms behind her back. Denying her magic. Qunari weren’t, Ellara had to acknowledge, known for their carelessness. Quick learners, the moment that she had phased a hand into the traitor Calen’s chest, crushing his heart with her fist, Ellara should have known that her fate was sealed.

They had thought to break her. Having beaten her, having denied her sleep, food and very little water, so that she no longer knew where she was, time and memory becoming almost impossible to focus upon, they had placed a familiar face before her. Calen, not quite a friend but definitely her sister’s beloved, a qunari spy. He who had given her to them but still thought to sit there, words soft and pleading.

“You’re on the wrong side, Lara. Don’t you see?” He had dared to say, to try and justify his betrayal. “But it’s not too late. Please. I know that this is hard, but we can show you what is right, what you deserve.”

‘What you deserve.’ Arrogant, he had smiled as he said that, not realising that Ellara needed no guidance in knowing what was right for her.

And in that moment she had shown Calen that. What the price of betrayal would be. And, in doing so, revealed to the qunari that she wasn’t a spy employed by the ‘Agents of Fen’harel’ – she was a mage. One who could reach into flesh, bone, _anything_. Magic that even their own saarebas could not fathom.

Ellara had no regrets. The dampness trailing down her cheeks was of frustration – _anger_ at being collared as if she had submitted to their dreadful Qun. **Not** for a waste of life like Calen. She didn’t care about Calen.

But Mira had. Fiercely.

Calen wasn’t as they were, was more Shem than of the People. The pool of his years amounted to barely a flicker in time, laughable compared to the long centuries that they had been sisters. To know that Calen had toyed with her feelings, deceived her, orchestrated her sister’s capture and torture – Mira couldn’t hate her sister for killing him. And yet –

“He **murdered** Felassan – your _Beloved!_ ” Ellara could still hear the outrage that choked her sister’s voice. How her sister had looked at her with an expression was beyond enraged, bewildered. Fearful. “Yet you choose him even as he continues to command you to bloody your hands so he needn’t – _what is **wrong** with you?_ ”

No. Mira would hate her, as fiercely as she had loved Calen. Ellara knew it, and somehow that hurt far worse than any of the bruises and cuts across her body, the aching of her arms. Her sealed lips. Tears still flowing, she pressed her face against filth-covered stone, closing her eyes.

They felt tired – She was tired. And she knew that it was only a matter of time before her captors returned to her cell, they still had no intention of letting her sleep, to rest. Not until she gave them what they wanted.

_Vhenan_. Oh, how she wanted to form her lips around that sound, to whisper her promise. Eyes closed, those melancholic eyes, the blue of wave-less seas at night, imagined in the darkness of her mind somehow seemed blurred, as if her tears had seeped in even there. _Please. Find me_.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this idea a few years ago, but life got in the way so I'm trying again. 
> 
> As I said back then, this series is predominantly intended to be a means to depict Solas as how I perceive him as being, like a tribute. However, it is also a means to portray ideas, theories and predictions regarding the elvhen and what impact that they might have in the current and future Dragon Age timeline, as well as upon Thedas in general.
> 
> And although I intend to start this series to take place a year before the events within Dragon Age: Inquisition, in accordance to Solas's own admission in the Trespasser DLC, I intend to carry it through to the DLC's conclusion. It might be a slow burn but I hope to make the romance between Solas and Ellara a rewarding read.
> 
> "Vir Sulevanan" - the entitlement of the Dalish to a property of their people, for an errand they must perform.


End file.
